Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 22 - A Close Shave For Spyro
A Close Shave For Spyro is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends, which includes an alternate scene. Cast *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *Spyro as Duck *Commissioner Gordon Sir Topham Hatt *Tom Cat as The Barber *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas (does not speak) *Agent 9 as James (does not speak) *Hunter as Henry (cameo) *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon (cameo) *Polar as Percy (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley as Herself (cameo) *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Devious Diesel (mentioned) * Tillie as Lady * Casey Jr as Arthur * Pasadena Opossum as Molly * Rayman as Victor *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Spyro the Dragon on his engine, Leviathan, puffed sadly to Crunch Bandicoot's station. *Spyro: It's not fair. *Narrator: He complained. *Leviathan: Dr. Nitrus Brio has been telling lies about me, and made Commissioner Gordon, and all the characters think I'm horrid. They think I told tales about to the freight cars, and now, Gordon sent me away. *Narrator: Crunch smiled. *Crunch Bandicoot: I know you aren't, and so does Gordon. You wait and see. Why don't you help Tillie with some freight cars? * Tillie: Yeah, go on! *Narrator: Spyro felt happier with Crunch and set to work with Tillie. The cars were silly and heavy and noisy. Tillie and Leviathan had to work, pushing and pulling all afternoon, at last, they reached the top of the hill. *Spyro: Goodbye! *Narrator: Whistled Leviathan and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. He and Spyro loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly, it was the conductor's warning whistle! *Leviathan: That sounds like a conductor. But we haven't a conductor. * Narrator: Spyro heard it too, and looked back. *Spyro: Hurry, Leviathan, hurry! There's been a break away! Some cars are chasing us! *Narrator: There were 20 heavily loaded freight cars, which broke away from Tillie. They laughed. *Foolish Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah! We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the rails! *Narrator: They yelled and hurtled after Leviathan, bumping and swaying with every increasing speed. *Spyro: As fast as we can. Then they'll catch us graduatelly. *Narrator: Said Spyro. The conductor saved Leviathan, though the foolish freight cars had knocked off his van, he got up and ran behind, blowing his whistle to attract Spyro's attention. Leviathan raced through Crunch's station, whistling furiously, but the cars caught him with a shuddering jar. Spyro climbed back, and the van brakes came on with a scream. Braking carefully, Spyro was gaining control. * Spyro: Another clear mile and we'll do it! * Narrator: He said. They swept round a corner. Leviathan cried. *Leviathan: Oh glory! Look at that! *Narrator: A passenger train was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! Spyro leapt over to his reverser, hard over, full speed, whistle! *Spyro: It's up to now, Leviathan! *Narrator: He said. Leviathan put every ounce and weight against the cars. They felt his strength and yelled. *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! On! *Narrator: But Leviathan was holding them now. *Leviathan: I will stop them, I will. *Narrator: The station came nearer and nearer. The last coach cleared the platform. *Spyro: It's too late! *Narrator: Spyro cried and shut his eyes. Leviathan felt a sudden swerve, and slid, shuddering and groaning along a siding. A barbar named Tom Cat had set up in a wooden shed in the Yard. He was shaving a costumer. There was a sliding, groaning, CRASH! And part of the wall caved in. Casey gasped. * Casey Jr: Holy shoot! What was that?! * Pasadena Opossum: Sacre bleu! That was close! * Narrator: The customer jumped nervously, but Tom held him down. * Tom Cat: It's only an engine. * Narrator: The silly cars had knocked the conductor off their van, and left far behind, after he whistled a warning, but the cars didn't care, they were feeling very pleased with themselves. *Spyro: Beg pardon, sir. *Narrator: Gasped Spyro. *Leviathan: Excuse my intrusion. *Tom Cat: No, I won't! *Narrator: Said Tom Cat. *Tom Cat: You've frightened my customers and spoilt my new paint! I'll teach you! *Narrator: And he lathered Leviathan's face all over. Poor Leviathan. Thomas and Crash Bandicoot were just helping to pull the freight cars away, when Commissioner Gordon arrived. *Tom Cat: I do not like engines popping through my walls! They disturb my costumers. *Narrator: Fumed Tom Cat. *Commissioner Gordon: I appreciate your feelings, *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: But you must know that this engine and his dragon have prevented a very serious accident. * Narrator: He paused impressively. * Commissioner Gordon: It was a very close, um, shave. *Tom Cat: Oh. *Narrator: Said Tom. *Tom Cat: Oh. Excuse me. *Narrator: He filled a bucket with water to wash Leviathan's face. *Tom Cat: I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave engine. *Leviathan: That's all right, sir. I didn't know that, either. *Commissioner Gordon: You were very brave, indeed. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: I'm proud of you. * Rayman: Are you ready? Heave! *Narrator: Gordon watched the rescue operation, then he had more news for Leviathan. *Commissioner Gordon: And when you are mended, you are coming home. *Spyro: Home, sir? Do you mean the yard? *Commissioner Gordon: Of course. *Spyro: But sir, they don't like me. They like Brio. *Commissioner Gordon: Not now. I never believed Nitrus, so I sent him packing. The characters are sorry and want you back. *Narrator: A few days later, when he came home, here was a really rousing welcome for Spyro and Leviathan. Alternate Scene *Narrator: Leviathan cried as they swept round a corner. A passenger train was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! Spyro leapt over to his reverser, hard over, full speed, whistle! *Spyro: It's up to now, Leviathan! *Narrator: He said. Leviathan put every ounce and weight against the cars. They felt his strength and yelled. *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! On! *Narrator: But Leviathan was holding them now. *Leviathan: I will stop them, I will. *Narrator: The station came nearer and nearer. The last coach cleared the platform. *Spyro: It's too late! *Narrator: Spyro cried and shut his eyes. There was a sliding, groaning, CRASH! The passengers all screamed at once. *Spyro: Beg pardon, Pasadena Opossum. Excuse my intrusion. *Pasadena Opossum: That's alright, Duck. *Narrator: Said Pasadena Opossum. *Pasadena Opossum: I didn't know you were being a brave engine. I'm proud of you. Category:UbiSoftFan94